Sakura
by Uchiha Bersaudara
Summary: This is the place he misses the most./Saat ia mulai menggerakan jemarinya menuju saku, sebuah tangan mungil menghentikannya./Did you believe in love at first sight? He did./Have a visit, please?:)/NO FLAMES/Enjoy!:D


_**Sakura**_

**Original disclaimer applied.**

**Main idea belongs to Uchiha Bersaudara.**

**Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, and other warnings.**

**FLAMES are UN-NEEDED.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Just go click the 'back' button and make your own without blaming―even judging others.**

**#respect**

**.**

**.**

_**Did you believe in love at first sight? He did.**_

**.**

_This is the place he misses the most_. Angin berhembus perlahan. Langit jingga menghampar megah. Ilalang yang menguning tersebar sepanjang mata memandang. Ini padang ilalang. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di satu-satunya bangku kayu di tengah padang ilalang. Menyandarkan punggung lelahnya pada sandaran. Mengatupkan mata perlahan.

Hari ini genap lima belas tahun sejak pertama kali _mereka_ bertemu. Tepat di sini. Di padang ilalang. Kala jingga menyapa. Kala angin berhembus. Ilalang bergoyang pelan. Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Memutar ulang memoar lama yang sebelumnya terkatup rapat.

Ia kembali membuka maniknya. Menatap jingga yang mulai kemerahan. Bangku ini. Saksi bisu permainan masa kecil _mereka_. Karya pertama yang dibuat oleh tangan-tangan gadis serta pemuda cilik. Sasuke kembali tersenyum. _Ini tempat rahasia_. Benaknya memutar rekaman suara gadis kecil yang tengah sibuk mengecat bangku panjang. Tangannya yang berlumuran cat tak dihiraukan.

Sasuke meraih saku mantel cokelatnya. Membenamkan tangannya. Mencari kehangatan. Dulu, pasti akan ada yang menggenggam tangannya di kala musim semi. Saat ia mulai menggerakan jemarinya menuju saku, sebuah tangan mungil menghentikannya. Meraih tangan Sasuke dan membalut tangan Sasuke dengan tangan kecil miliknya.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat rambutnya jatuh bebas ke depan wajahnya. Kembali mengatupkan matanya. Kembali membukanya perlahan. Tampak berkaca. Ia menarik tangannya dari saku. Mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Menggenggamnya perlahan.

Sasuke tahu saat ini ia bukanlah dirinya. Ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang hamparan ilalang yang menguning. Mengingat kembali saat-saat indah bersama_nya_. Di sana, beberapa langkah dari bangku tua _mereka_. Sasuke melihat bayangan dirinya dengan gadis merah jambu tengah berbaring di atas hamparan ilalang. Menggapai langit dengan jemari mungil yang teracung. Memilih bintang.

Sakura. Gadis yang mengisi hari-hari sepinya. Gadis yang memperkenalkan apa itu senyum padanya. Gadis yang… selalu terlihat sempurna di matanya. Kala senja saat itu, saat ia tengah berbaring di hamparan ilalang. Sakura datang dengan bulir air mata di pipinya. Menangis sesenggukkan. Membuatnya bangkit dan memutar tubuh. Melihat gadis kecil itu menangis membuatnya miris. Ia berjalan mendekat, menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukan. Menenagkan gadis mungilnya.

Angin yang berhembus membawa Sasuke kembali pada dunianya. Meninggalkan kenangan manis dengan gadis mungilnya. Gadis yang selalu jadi miliknya. Gadis yang telah menyandang nama Uchiha walau hanya sepersekian jam lamanya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas―pengganti kekehan kecilnya.

Gadis itu sudah tenang sekarang. Uchiha Sakura. Sudah terlelap di pembaringan abadinya. Tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang akan di deritanya. Tak ada lagi ngilu yang akan menyerang ulu hatinya. Livernya―bahkan sekujur tubuhnya, telah mati rasa. Sakura. Gadis kecilnya―yang selalu jadi miliknya, telah berpulang dengan senyum yang terkembang. Gambaran kebebasan akan rasa sakit.

Sasuke mengingat kembali wajah Sakura-nya yang tersenyum tenang. Bibirnya yang pucat. Bahkan kaki serta tangannya kaku. Tapi setidaknya gadis itu tersenyum… tenang. Sasuke mengusap matanya kasar. Tersenyum miring. Aneh jika melihat dirinya yang sekarang. Sakura akan mengejeknya dari Sana jika melihatnya menangis begini.

Ia kembali mengusap matanya. Menghirup napas dan menghembuskannya dengan mantap. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Meletakkan secarik kertas di atas bangku tua _mereka_. Meninggalkan padang ilalang dan melangkah perlahan menjauhi padang ilalang.

Di secarik kertas itu terlihat senyuman manis gadis serta pemuda cilik yang baru berusia delapan tahun. Tersenyum bersama di tengah hamparan ilalang yang menguning. Kertas itu, foto. Tergeletak manis di tengah bangku tua mereka. Menghabiskan senja di atas bangku bersejarah _mereka_. Sebaris kalimat tertulis di bawahnya. _**It's always been you,**_** Sakura**.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Apa Sasuke-**_**kun**_** percaya tentang cinta pandangan pertama?"**_

"_**Hn?"**_

"_**Ah, tidak ya?"**_

"_**Aku bahkan belum menjawab, Sakura,"**_

"_**Lalu?"**_

"_**Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"**_

"_**Sasuke-**_**kun**_**! Aku janji tak akan tertawa,"**_

"_**Hn,"**_

"_**Jadi… apakah Sasuke-**_**kun**_** percaya?"**_

"_**Ya, kurasa,"**_

"_**Benarkah? Kapan Sasuke-**_**kun**_** merasakannya?"**_

"_**Saat pertaman bertemu denganmu. Sampai saat ini. Sampai kapan pun,"**_

"_**Ma-maksudnya?"**_

"**It's always been you, Sakura**_**,"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End**_

**Plis jangan bunuh saia T.T Saya juga ngga tau kenapa bisa-bisanya bikin fanfic begini T.T)v Tiba-tiba pengen aja begitu ._.) **_**Need No Flames**_**, okeeyy? Pasti bisa baca sign-nya kan? :D Bisa lah. Saya yakin orang-orang di FFN bisa baca. Kalau begitu, saya sudah kasih sign-nya. Jadi….. FLAMES NGGA ada yang DIPERBOLEHKAN. Bukan apa-apa sih. Maksudnya, flame itu kadang bisa bikin down loh, bisa merusak ide, pikiran, kesehatan, keimanan /oke mulai melancong keman-mana ini/ :'D #NoHate yaa! :D Cukup sekian deh ;) Mind to check our new bio? Go ahead! :D See ya!**

_**Thanks for Reading **_

_**Uchiha Bersaudara**_


End file.
